numberjacksfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission
A '''mission '''is an assignment given to the Numberjacks by the Agents. If an adventure wasn't assigned by the agents, it does not qualify as a mission. How missions work First, an agent observes a problem. The kind of problems that the Numberjacks are assigned to solve include: # Problems with a particular number (such as when the Numbertaker is favoring a particular number). # Things changing shape (usually caused by the Shape Japer) # Particular shapes acting erratically (again, usually caused by the Shape Japer.) # Things disappearing or appearing inappropriately (sometimes overlaps with the number-related problems, like how in one episode, things were specifically appearing in sevens). # People acting uncontrollably. The agent then reports to the Numberjacks, appearing on a screen in the Control Room. Whoever is on duty sounds an alarm and the others (not including the younger Numberjacks, who are too young, and the older Numberjacks, who have a different, vaguely-defined job) go into the Control Room, where the Agent tells the details of the problem and shows it to them onscreen. After being notified, one or more Numberjacks go into the Launcher Room and are scanned, then jump into The Launcher. Meanwhile, somebody in the control room checks to see if the room is empty (not including Jasper the Cat) and if it isn't, they ring the Doorbell. Once/if the room is clear, the Numberjack gets launched into the outside world to solve the problem. Usually, this involves the use of Brain Gain, which is created by all the Numberjacks, Agents, and viewers thinking the solution in their heads, then the thoughts being connected in the Brain Gain Machine. Brain Gain works both to correct the problems and to make the Meanies go away. List of missions * The Trouble With Nothing: They are not sent on a mission in the main plot, but it starts with Four being dizzy from being on a washing machine in his latest mission. * Going Wrong, Going Long: Four is assigned to stop the Problem Blob from making things longer. * Sphere Today, Gone Tomorrow: Six tries to stop the Shape Japer from turning spheres into cubes. * In, Out, Shake It All About: The Puzzler makes things go out of other things, so Five and Three go out to stop him. * Forward Thinking: Six goes out to stop the Problem Blob from making things go backwards and forwards. * Getting Heavy: Three and Five try to stop the Spooky Spoon, who is changing the weight of things. * Belongings: Five stops the Spooky Spoon from mixing things up. * 4 He's A Jolly Good Fellow: Four is after the Numbertaker, who's taking fours. * Boxing Day: Six is sent out to stop the Shape Japer from causing problems with boxes. * Out Of Order: Five goes out to stop the Spooky Spoon, who is putting things out of order. * Takeaway: Four makes the Numbertaker take more things than he wants to. * The Cuck-Cuck-Cuck-Oo-Oo-Oo Bird: Five tries to find the pattern in problems The Puzzler causes. * Stop And Go: Four is sent out when things start moving or not moving when they should be doing the opposite. * Off Colour: Four is after the Spooky Spoon, who is affecting the colours. * A Game Of 2 Halves: Four has to make things whole after the Shape Japer halves them. * The Container Drainer: Three and Five have to fill things up after the Puzzler empties them. * 3 Things Good: Three does her first solo mission against the Shape Japer, who doesn't like threes. * Say What You Mean: Four deals with the Problem Blob, who causes trouble when people speak ambiguously. * One Won: Six (assisted by One) helps out when the Numbertaker makes it so that there's only one of everything. * Tricky Sixes: Six combats the Numberjack, who makes six of everything. * May the Fours Be With You: Four is out to stop the Shape Japer from affecting things that come in eights. * Best Estimate: Five is sent out when the Problem Blob takes away people's ability to estimate. * On and Off: Four is sent on a mission against the Spooky Spoon. * Bad Circles: Six is sent out when the Spooky Spoon makes the circles go bad. * Famous Fives: Five works against the Puzzler. * Being 3: The Numbertaker takes threes. * Slide and Turn: Five goes out to stop the Shape Japer from moving things around. * Six of One: Six goes out to fix the problems the Problem Blob is causing with sixes. * Time Trouble: When the Spooky Spoon messes up the timeline, Five is sent out. * 1, 2, 3 Go: Three tries to solve the Puzzler's three patterns. * More 4: Four is sent on a mission against the Shape Japer, who causes trouble with symmetry. * Almost Human: Four turns into a human on a mission dealing with the Problem Blob. * Two, Four, Six, Eight: Six is sent out when the Numbertaker takes even numbers. * Round and Round: Five tries to stop the Problem Blob from making people go in circles. * Square Dancing: The Shape Japer causes trouble with squares, so Four goes out, assisted by One and Nine. * Data Day: Three takes on the Spooky Spoon. * How? What? Check!: Five is on a mission against the Puzzler. * Ups And Downs: The Spooky Spoon turns things upside down, so Four corrects them with Eight's help. * On The Move: Five saves the day when the Problem Blob makes people count uncontrollably. * Very Shapely: Six is sent out against the Shape Japer when she targets extreme shapes. * Wee Three, Phone Home: Three helps solve the Puzzler's puzzle, with help from Seven, Eight, and Nine. * Did You Notice Anything?: Four helps when the Numbertaker causes problems that go strangely unnoticed. * Measured Response: Six is sent out when the Shape Japer changes the length of things. * Think Again: Five is on a mission against the Spooky Spoon. * Carry On Counting: The Problem Blob makes people unable to count past a certain point, so Six is sent out. * A Record in the Charts: Four goes out to stop the Puzzler from concealing information. * Half Time: Four is sent out to re-double things that the Numbertaker has halved. * A Close Thing: Six goes out against the Problem Blob, who has put things in the wrong place. * A Circle at Both Ends: Five is sent out to deal with the Shape Japer, who is targeting cylinders. * Match-making: Three is sent out when the Numbertaker makes numbers not match. * A Different Sort: Four is sent out when the Spooky Spoon makes things jump about. * Areas of Concern: Six uses his Buddy Blocks to defeat the Puzzler, who is changing the size of things. * The Dreaded Lurgi: Five is sent on a mission to stop the Problem Blob, who is making things go up, down, and round and round. * Fraction Action: Three tries to stop the Shape Japer from splitting things into fractions. * Interesting Times: Not in the present, but a previous mission is discussed by Seven, namely the mission when Three, Four, Five, and Six had to sort things out when the Spooky Spoon mixed day and night. * Hundreds and Thousands: Six is sent on a mission against the Numbertaker, who is taking hundreds and thousands. * Counting Down to Christmas: Five and Six go out to save Christmas from all the meanies except the Problem Blob. * Seaside Adventure: All the Numberjacks are on a mission against all the Meanies. Category:Missions